Sophie the Otter
Cast *Kayla: Sophie, Jelly, and Chelsea *Kimberly: Peanut *Shy Girl: Butter *Young Guy: Joe *David: Brock *Princess: Melinda Plot Sophie the Otter, Peanut, Baby Butter, and Jelly try to get the Retro Crew to meet their match by becoming "Otters of the Eighties". Transcript (You can edit this if you like, but as long as Sophie agrees.) (June 19th, 2014) PB&J's houseboat in Lake Hoohaw, Sophie is babysitting her younger cousins Sophie the Otter: "I wish I was like my another counterpart called Marilou the Otter." Jelly: "Who's Marilou?" Sophie the Otter: "Good question, Jel! She is basically my Another Counterpart. I've always wished for her as my twin sister. She is much more obsessed with the 1980's than me. She is more girlish than me as well. She wears a purple 80's dress, has her hair in a ponytail, and doesn't wear shoes." Peanut: "I know what to do! Let's go to the Crazy 80's store in GoCity." Butter: "Ay tees!" (Translation: "Eighties!") (Giggles) Sophie: (creates a bubble) "C'mon PB&J, jump into my bubble so that we will travel to the Crazy 80's store! I've got 3 lucky $500 Canadian dollar bills I found on the ground before I came in, making that $1500! four jump into the bubble and float off into the distance to: The bubble floats towards Crazy 80's bubble pops, releasing them all. They then run into the store see the words: "After shopping..." Sophie: "We got a handful of 1980's clothes, toys, books, games, cassette tapes, and VHS tapes! We even got an NES and an Atari 800 computer complete with a free TV for it, as well as other 1980's electronics, including a second TV for us to watch shows from the 80's!" to: Back at PB&J's houseboat Sophie: "Now, let's dress ourselves in these 1980's style outfits!" minutes later Peanut: "How do we look, Sophie? I'm wearing a blue flannel shirt, khaki pants, and blue sneakers!" Jelly: "I'm wearing a pink sweatshirt, ripped jeans, maroon leg warmers, and blue pumps. My hair's styled like Madonna!" Sophie: "You guys look so icy! I'm wearing a green velour tracksuit and brown jelly shoes. And Butter is wearing rainbow happy pants, a pink neon shirt, white socks, and neon pink velcro shoes. She's also wearing two purple bows on each ear. But underneath her happy pants, she is still wearing a diaper." shows the toys Sophie: "We have some Care Bears, The Wuzzles, Rainbow Brite, My Little Pony, Puffalumps, Watchimals, Gund Snuffles, Sylvanian Families, Pound Puppies, Muppet Babies, Firffels, Maple Town, G.I. Joe, Transformers, Strawberry Shortcake, Polly Pocket, Popples, Cabbage Patch Kids, Teddy Ruxpin, My Pet Monster, Shirt Tales, Glo-Worm, Masters of the Universe, Star Wars, Gobots, Smooshies, Roller Racers, Pogo Balls, Fluppy Dogs, Micro Machines, Pillow People, Wrinkles, Speak and Spell, Madballs, and Get-Along Gang related toys for all of us to enjoy! We even have a Rubik's Cube and a Simon toy!" to: The Retro Crew's hangout Joe: "You know, gang. I bet no one is like us!" Brock: "You're right, dawg!" Melinda: "Let's make a 1960's style song called No One's Like the Retro Crew!" Chelsea: "OMG! I'm down with that!" Joe: "Come on! Let's dress in our hippie outfits!" Melinda: "Alright!" four dress in hippie outfits and get out their instruments. Joe is the vocalizer, Chelsea is on the guitar, Brock is on the drums, and Melinda is on the keyboard Joe: (singer) "O-woah, o-woah o wa-oh-oh! Everyone feels like the same. But there is one with a very special name. If there's one group that is into old and not new. Let's consider the Retro Crew! We like things before 2000, man we feel so old. But we are only 10, so it's funny that it was told! Talk to the hand, all of you. Because there's no one like the Retro Crew! Yeah! This is the end, friend." Melinda: "Wow! That was amazing!" Brock: "So to all of the others around the world, bite us!" to: PB&J's room, the 4 are watching an episode of Saturday Supercade on their new 1980's style TV Peanut: "Go Mario! Chase that ape down and save Pauline!" Jelly: "Yeah! And when you do, whack him on the head!" the episode ended Jelly: "Peanut, do you want to play Pengo on the new Atari 800 we have?" Peanut: "Of course, Jel! The box art has a picture of a red penguin on it! So let's think that we will play as a penguin!" inserts the cartridge of Pengo into the Atari 800 as Peanut sits on the chair TV screen displays the Pengo title screen Jelly: "I have an idea! Let's take turns playing. If one of us loses a life, then the other has their turn! When it's game over, we'll start over!" Peanut: "That's a good idea! Jelly, you can go first." Jelly: "OK!" see the words "10 minutes after the game began" Peanut: (realizes that his character lost its last life) "Oh no! I just wasted my last life! It's game over! I hate to say it to you, Jelly, even though I tried my best, I am gonna give up. I'm going to play with my He-Man action figure." Jelly: "Don't quit, Peanut. I lost 2 lives in both of my turns. And you lost 2 in both of your turns." Peanut: "I'm sorry, but I will leave it to you. You can be an old-school gamer betty and teach me some special tricks on how to defeat the Sno-Bees faster when it comes to kicking the ice blocks at them. Now please excuse me while I play with my He-Man toy." (Jumps off the chair and walks away) back to the Retro Crew's hangout Chelsea: "Joe, can we kill some otters?" Joe: "That's rad, girl!" Brock: "Down with that!" Melinda: "Me too!" Joe: "Get on that winged skateboard of ours!" Retro Crew hop on the winged skateboard and fly out of their hangout and into the sky winged skateboard flies into Lake Hoohaw to: PB&J's room. We see Jelly Otter watching an episode of The Smurfs on one TV, Baby Butter playing with her Glo-Worm toy and a Pancake Popple plush, Peanut playing Pengo on the Atari 800 on the other TV, and Sophie listening to Madonna's Material Girl on her new walkman Peanut: "Oh yeah! Now I'm dank at this game!" Jelly: (shuts off one of their new televisions, which displayed The Smurfs) "Wait! I hear something!" Retro Crew blows up the houseboat's door using a bomb and walks in to PB&J's room The Retro Crew: "Hello, Otter kids. Wanna play?" Peanut: "Who are you? Wait, you must be the Retro Crew!" To Be Continued Category:2014 videos Category:Videos by PB&Jotterisnumber1